onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine recht gewöhnliche Fee
| regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Eine recht gewöhnliche Fee“ ist die dritte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Bei ihrer Suche nach Peter Pans Versteck um Henry zu retten, schlägt Hook vor, Tinker Bell aufzuspüren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Gruppe geradewegs in sein Lager führt. Pan offenbart Henry, warum er ihn nach Neverland gebracht hat und im Zauberwald hat Neal einen Plan, der ihn zu Emma bringen könnte, aber er würde einen von Robin Hoods vervollsten Besitztümern umfassen. In der Vergangenheit des Märchenlandes bietet Tinker Bell Regina an, ihr Leben zu verbessern. Inhalt Während Hook vorschlägt, Tinker Bell aufzuspüren, um sich von dieser zu Peter Pans Versteck führen zu lassen, erfährt Henry, warum er nach Neverland gebracht wurde. Unterdessen entwickelt Neal einen Plan, um Emma und Henry zu finden, doch dazu benötigt er Robin Hoods wertvollsten Besitz. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit will Tinker Bell Reginas Leben verbessern. Die Charmings, Regina und Hook ziehen durch den Dschungel. Als Emma auf der Karte nachsehen will, wie weit es noch ist, verschiebt sich das Kreuz, welches Pans Camp markiert auf der Karte. Peter Pan verlegt das Camp regelmäßig, so dass sie nun ratlos sind, wie sie es je finden sollen. Pan weckt Henry im Camp auf, wirft ihm einen Apfel hin und meint, es sei Zeit für Zielübungen. Neal durchsucht währenddessen Rumpelstilzchens Schloss auf einen magischen Gegenstand, mit dem er ein Portal nach Neverland öffnen kann. Er erklärt Mulan und Robin Hood, dass Emma nur in Neverland sein kann, weil sie sich auf der Suche nach Henry befindet. Er erzählt von dem Jungen, den Pan bereits seit Jahrhunderten sucht. Plötzlich kommt einer von Robins fröhlichen Gesellen mit Robins vierjährigem Sohn herein. Neal lächelt, da er jetzt weiß, wie er nach Neverland kommt. Während Regina wieder dafür plädiert, Magie zu verwenden, stimmt die Gruppe dagegen, da sie nicht wissen, wie mächtig Pan ist. Hook schlägt hingegen vor eine Fee aufzusuchen, die Pans Vertrauen besitzt und die sie vielleicht ins Camp bringen kann. Vielleicht hat sie sogar Pixiestaub, was eine konzentrierte und mächtigere Form von Feenstaub ist. Emma stellt verwundert fest, dass Hook von Tinker Bell spricht, doch Regina scheint nicht begeistert davon zu sein, diese aufzusuchen. Rumpelstilzchen sucht die junge Regina in ihrem Schloss auf, da sie nicht zu ihrer Magiestunde aufgetaucht ist. Regina meint, sie ist nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr die Stunden etwas bringen, da sie ihr nicht ihre Freiheit geben können. Ihr Ehemann, der König, liebt immer noch seine tote Frau und sie verabscheut Snow White. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt ihr, dass sie der Dunkelheit sowieso nicht widerstehen könne und er sie morgen zur nächsten Stunde erwarten würde, da ihre Wut alles sei, was sie noch habe. Nachdem er verschwunden ist, läuft Regina in ihr Zimmer und schlägt zornig gegen die Balkonbrüstung, die daraufhin nachgibt und Regina in die Tiefe stürzen lässt. Kurz bevor sie am Boden aufschlägt, wird sie von Magie in der Luft gestoppt. Eine Fee bringt sie sicher zurück in ihr Zimmer und stellt sich als Tinker Bell vor. Regina klagt Tinker Bell ihr Leid, während sie gemeinsam essen. Tinker Bell hört sich Reginas Leidensgeschichte an und erklärt ihr, sie habe die perfekte Lösung. Sie will Regina mit Pixiestaub dabei helfen, eine neue Liebe zu finden. Regina geht am Schluss der Gruppe und lässt ihr Taschentuch fallen. Tinker Bell, die der Gruppe unbemerkt folgt, hebt es auf. Regina stoppt Emma und bringt noch einmal Magie zur Sprache. Regina meint, gemeinsam wären sie stark genug, um sogar Peter Pan zu besiegen. Emma ist jedoch mehr dafür, die Fee zu suchen, woraufhin Regina darauf anspielt, dass Emma es nur will, weil sie etwas für Hook übrig habe und es sein Plan sei. Mary Margaret weist sie zurecht und erinnert sie daran, dass Emma gerade erst Neal verloren hätte. Regina entschuldigt sich. Peter Pan taucht einen Pfeil in das Gift und erzählt von dem Mann, der einst einen Apfel vom Kopf seines Sohnes geschossen habe. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass Henry nicht die Zielscheibe, sondern der Schütze sein soll. Pan drückt ihm die Armbrust in die Hand und die Verlorenen Jungs feuern Henry an, den Apfel von Felix Kopf zu schießen. Im letzten Moment dreht Henry sich zur Seite und schießt stattdessen auf Peter Pan, doch der fängt den Pfeil mühelos. Er scheint jedoch nicht überrascht oder böse zu sein und führt Henry weg, weil er ihm etwas zeigen möchte. Hook lässt die Frauen voraus gehen und wartet auf David. Er will wissen, wann dieser Mary Margaret sagen wird, dass er vergiftet wurde. David resigniert und zeigt Hook die Wunde. Hook meint, er würde maximal einige Wochen haben. David hat jedoch Hoffnung und setzt darauf, dass Tinker Bell Pixiestaub hat, womit sie ihn heilen könnte, weshalb er seiner Frau noch nichts sagen möchte. Tinker Bell bemerkt, dass sie bereits spät dran ist und verabschiedet sich von Regina, mit dem Versprechen, bald wieder zu kommen. Tinker Bell fliegt zu ihrem Treffen mit der Blauen Fee. Diese schimpft mit ihr, da sie nicht nur zu spät sei, sondern auch alle Feenregeln gebrochen habe. Als Tinker Bell von Regina erzählt, ist die Blaue Fee entsetzt, dass sie der Königin helfen will, da diese viel zu gefährlich sei. Doch Tinker Bell hat Hoffnung in Regina und möchte es mit Pixiestaub beweisen. Die Blaue Fee verbietet es ihr jedoch und fliegt davon. Robin Hood ist entsetzt, dass Neal seinen Sohn verwenden möchte, um den Schatten von Neverland anzulocken. Robin ist strikt dagegen, doch Neal überzeugt ihn schließlich davon, da Rumpelstilzchen seiner Frau einst das Leben gerettet hat, damit sie lange genug leben konnte, um ihren Sohn auf die Welt zu bringen. Regina bleibt wieder zurück und Emma bleibt ebenfalls stehen. Emma bemerkt Reginas Zögern und will schließlich wissen, was Regina Tinker Bell getan habe. Regina spricht von einer komplizierten Vergangenheit mit der Fee und sagt, dass sie besser hinter der Gruppe zurückbleibt. Sie ermutigt Emma weiterzugehen. Tinker Bell kommt zu Regina und hat den gestohlenen Pixiestaub dabei. Sie fliegen los und der Staub zeigt Regina den Weg zu ihrem Happyend. Die beiden landen schließlich vor einer Kneipe, in der ein Mann mit einer Löwentätowierung sitzt. Tinker Bell sagt Regina, dass dies ihr Seelenverwandter sei und ermutigt sie hineinzugehen, bevor die Fee davonfliegt. Regina öffnet die Tür der Kneipe und sieht den Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen. Sie zögert, läuft dann jedoch davon ohne hineinzugehen. Regina wartet im Dschungel und hört Geräusche um sich herum. Sie ruft, dass sie es besser hinter sich bringen, woraufhin Tinker Bell aus dem Wald kommt. Regina bemerkt, wie schlecht die Fee aussieht, als diese ihr Staub ins Gesicht bläst. Regina wird ohnmächtig. Hook, Emma, David und Mary Margaret kommen in Tinker Bells Baumhaus an, doch die Fee ist nicht da. Sie suchen nach Pixiestaub, finden jedoch keinen. Emma stellt fest, dass das Baumhaus wie ihre alte Wohnung ist, da es kein Zuhause sondern nur ein Schlafplatz sei. David findet Reginas Taschentuch und die Gruppe realisiert, dass die Fee hinter Regina her ist. Regina wacht wieder auf und bittet um Tinker Bells Hilfe, um Henry zu finden. Die Fee sagt, sie würde ihr nie helfen, da sie ihr Leben zerstört habe. Regina stellt fest, dass Tinker Bell keine Magie hat, sondern sie nur mit Schlafmohn betäubt hat. Sie zaubert sich ihre Fesseln von den Händen, doch Tinker Bell hält ihr sofort einen vergifteten Pfeil an die Kehle. Tinker Bell kommt zu Regina ins Schloss und fragt, wie es gelaufen sei. Regina sagt, der Mann sei schrecklich gewesen und Tinker Bell sei eine furchtbare Fee. Tinker Bell glaubt nicht, dass die Königin in die Kneipe hineingegangen ist, und bittet sie den Mann aufzusuchen, da Liebe sie retten könne. Regina weist sie grausam zurück, was Tinker Bell traurig macht, da sie für Regina gestohlen hat. Regina ist unbeeindruckt von dem vergifteten Pfeil und reißt sich selbst das Herz heraus. Sie reicht das schwarz befleckte Herz der Fee und meint, wenn sie sie töten wolle, solle sie es lieber so machen. Tinker Bell fliegt von Regina weg und trifft auf die Blaue Fee, die wutentbrannt ist, dass Tinker Bell den Pixiestaub gestohlen hat. Tinker Bell bittet weinend um Verzeihung und um eine zweite Chance, doch die Blaue Fee sagt, sie glaube nun nicht mehr an sie. Als die Blaue Fee dies sagt, verschwinden Tinker Bells Flügel und sie stürzt zu Boden. Die Blaue Fee fliegt davon. Tinker Bell quetscht Reginas Herz in der Hand, was Regina Schmerzen bereitet. Die Fee erklärt, dass Regina ihr ihre Flügel gekostet habe und wolle wissen warum. Regina sagt, ihre Wut sei alles gewesen, was sie gehabt habe und wäre sie mit einem neuen Mann glücklich geworden, hätte es sie nur schwach gemacht. Die Fee sagt, sie hätte noch keinen Grund gehört, warum sie jetzt nicht einfach das Herz zerquetschen solle, doch Regina weist sie darauf hin, wenn Tinker Bell dies tut, dann würde sie genau wie sie werden. Ihr Herz würde auch so schwarz werden, außer sie würde Liebe und Hoffnung wählen. Tinker Bell stellt fest, dass Regina Henry sehr liebt. Sie entscheidet sich dagegen Regina zu töten, werde ihr aber auch nicht helfen. Zudem bemerkt sie, dass Henry schon zu lange bei Peter Pan sei und es wahrscheinlich bereits zu spät ist ihn zu retten. Sie gibt Regina ihr Herz zurück und läuft davon. Peter Pan versucht Henry Neverland schmackhaft zu machen, indem er ihm zeigt, wie viel Spaß alle haben und dass es keine Regeln gibt. Henry findet, dass er nicht hierher gehört, doch Pan widerspricht. Er erklärt, dass Magie nicht nur in Neverland, sondern in allen Welten stirbt und nur Henry es verhindern könnte, weshalb sie seit langer Zeit auf ihn warten. Henry meint, Emma sei die Retterin nicht er, doch Peter Pan entgegnet, dass Emma vielleicht nicht die Retterin ist, weil sie irgendeinen Fluch gebrochen hat, sondern weil sie Henry zur Welt brachte. Schließlich ist Henry die Verbindung des Guten und des Bösen, da er einerseits von den Charmings und andererseits vom Dunklen abstammt. Pan reicht Henry ein Blatt Papier und sagt ihm, er habe es seit langer Zeit. Henry wirft das Papier weg, ohne es sich anzusehen, und sagt, dass er Pan nicht glaubt. Peter Pan geht lächelnd weg und meint, Henry würde ihn an Neal erinnern. Neal, Mulan und Robin besprechen ihren Plan. Robin hofft, dass Neal sein Happyend mit seiner Familie finden wird, doch dieser bezweifelt, dass er, selbst wenn er sie rettet, noch eine Chance bei Emma hat. Er denkt, dass er zu lange gezögert hat ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebt. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen. Neal scheint damit einen Nerv bei Mulan zu treffen. Robin Hoods Sohn wird hereingebracht und sie bereiten sich alle vor. Robin, der sichtlich Angst um seinen Sohn hat, gibt dem Kleinen ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser laut ausspricht, dass er glaubt. Zunächst passiert nichts, doch dann springt das Fenster auf und der Schatten erscheint. Mulan und Robin können den Schatten vertreiben und Neal schafft es, sich an den flüchtenden Schatten anzuhängen. Neal fliegt mit ihm davon. Mulan kommt ins Zimmer, wo Robin seinen Sohn gerade schlafen legt. Robin bedankt sich bei Mulan und bietet ihr an seinen fröhlichen Gesellen beizutreten. Mulan bedankt sich, doch sie muss gehen, da sie jemandem etwas zu sagen hat. Mulan kommt in Auroras und Philips Schloss an und trifft auf die Prinzessin. Aurora ist glücklich sie zu sehen und fragt, ob sie Philip holen sollte, doch Mulan möchte mit ihr sprechen. Mulan will Aurora etwas sagen, als die Prinzessin nicht mehr an sich halten kann und damit herausplatzt, dass sie und Philip ein Kind erwarten. Mulan bemüht sich um ein fröhliches Gesicht und erklärt, sie habe sich entschlossen, Hoods Gesellen beizutreten, was Aurora traurig aufnimmt. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander und Mulan geht mit Tränen in den Augen weg. Die Gruppe stellt Tinker Bell im Wald und will wissen, wo Regina ist. Regina kommt hinzu und erklärt, mit ihr sei alles in Ordnung, doch die Fee könne ihnen nicht helfen, da sie keinen Pixiestaub habe, was besonders David enttäuscht aufnimmt. Hook und Tinker Bell begrüßen sich wie alte Freunde und Hook bittet um ihre Hilfe. Auch wenn sie keinen Pixiestaub habe, würde Pan ihr vertrauen und sie könnte sie ins Camp einschleusen. Mary Margaret und Emma bieten ihr im Gegenzug an, dass mit ihnen kommen und ein richtiges Zuhause haben kann. Tinker Bell stimmt zu. Die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg, doch David bleibt niedergeschlagen zurück. Mary Margaret fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und er setzt ein fröhliches Gesicht auf. Er will wissen, woher Mary Margaret wusste, dass Tinker Bell darauf einsteigen würde, wenn sie ihr ein Zuhause anbieten. Mary Margaret erklärt, dass sie sich auch immer nach einem Zuhause gesehnt habe, es aber erst mit David gefunden hat. Nun sei es ihr egal, wo sie ist, Hauptsache David ist bei ihr. Henry sieht sich nun doch die Papierrolle an, die Peter Pan ihm gereicht hat, und entdeckt, dass es ein gezeichnetes Bild von ihm ist. Neal landet in Neverland im Dschungel und wird von Felix erwartet, der ihm erklärt, dass Pan sehr erfreut sein wird, ihn zu sehen. Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret und David machen es sich vor dem Lagerfeuer gemütlich, während Regina abseits sitzt. Tinker Bell kommt hinzu und fragt, ob Regina jemals den Mann mit dem Löwentattoo gesucht hätte, was diese verneint. Die Fee erklärt der betroffenen Regina, dass sie damit nicht nur ihr eigenes Glück zerstört hätte, sondern auch das Leben ihres Seelenverwandten. Mulan kommt bei den fröhlichen Gesellen an und wird von Robin Hood willkommen geheißen. Er reicht ihr die Hand und auf seinem Unterarm ist seine Löwentätowierung zu sehen. Zeitliche Einordnung Regina erwähnt ihren Ehemann (King Leopold) die Folge muss vor Frucht des Vergifteten Baumes und nach Zwei Seelen in der Brust spielen. Am Ender dieser Folge bat Regina Rumpelstilzchen darum bei ihm in die Lehre zu gehen. Darauffolgend die Ereignisse aus der Der Doctor aus einem fernen Land. Wissenswertes * Der Episodentitel „Quite a Common Fairy “ bezieht sich auf ein Zitat aus Peter Pan: „She is quite a common fairy“. * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Tinker Bell. Besetzung Externe Links *offizielle Pressemitteilung en:Quite a Common Fairy Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3